


Don't look away

by BucketLover



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Catalyst Spoilers, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketLover/pseuds/BucketLover
Summary: Marc wanted it. He knew this wasn’t the time nor the place for this, but he wanted Nathan to kiss himso badthat all common sense had left him. In the end, he nodded.“Please kiss me.”





	Don't look away

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, me again. Marcnath is my otp blah blah best boys blah blah, let's just get to the fic.

Heroes’ Day. They have been looking forward to it for so long now. The special edition of “Ladybug” would be released today, featuring Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee, fighting alongside Ladybug, Chat Noir and of course, Mightillustrater and Reverser. Marc and Nathan would celebrate all of Paris’ superheroes in their comic, while indulging themselves with their self-insert superhero characters. 

Flipping through the pages of their comic book, for what felt like the hundred time, Marc didn’t notice Nathaniel entering the art room. He was so immersed in the story that _he_ created and the beautiful pictures his best friend made, feeling nothing but pride about their work that he only realized Nathan was behind him when he spoke.

“Is that--?” Nathan asked peering over Marc’s shoulder making him jump. “Oh, sorry.”

Marc shook his head. “It’s ok,” he said closing the comic book and handing it to Nathan. “Yes. It’s incredible, by the way.” 

Nathan grinned and it was such a wide and cute smile that it brightened up his features. Marc felt his face heating up and he looked away in embarrassment. He hated that Nathaniel simply smiling affected him this much. 

After flipping through the pages for a few seconds, his eyebrows quirking as if he was seeing them for the first time he turned to look at Marc. 

“ _We_ are incredible,” Nathan said grabbing Marc by the shoulders making him stand up and pulling him into a hug. Marc froze for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around Nathaniel’s body just as his heart began speeding up. He closed his eyes enjoying it, knowing that moments like these didn’t come often. Him and Nathaniel were just friends, after all. 

A second later, someone cleared their throat behind them and Marc unwillingly pulled away. Alix was standing there with what appeared to be a mixture of an irritated and pleased expression on her face. 

“Honestly, just date already,” she said in a casual tone, making both boys uncomfortable. Marc kept restlessly fidgeting on the spot, not knowing how to reply. He really wanted to glance at Nathan to see if he was in a similar predicament, but his embarrassment prevented him from doing so. He really hoped that the thought of them dating didn’t repulse Nathan. 

Nathan sighed. “What is it, Alix?”

Alix opened her bag and took out a copy of their comic. Marc had no idea how she had acquired one, when Nathan had only just held it for the first time, but he figured she had her ways. “An autograph.” 

Nathan chuckled and grabbed the comic book from her extended hand. He took out a pen and began scribbling on the back of it. He then handed it to Marc who did the same. Alix asked them for an autograph for every single issue they had published. She joked that she couldn’t wait until Marc and Nathan were famous, so she could sell their signed debuts to make loads of money. However, Marc believed she was secretly proud of Nathan and his accomplishments. 

Marc handed the comic book back to Alix just as the bell rang. 

“See you after class,” Nathan said towards Marc before he walked out the classroom with Alix. Marc picked up his things and walked to class as well.

When he returned to the art room hours later, to have lunch, Nathan was already there and he seemed so excited that he was almost shining. 

“Marc, you’re not going to believe this!” Nathan exclaimed as he walked up to him. “Marinette invited everyone to her bakery for Heroes’ Day!” 

Marc laughed. Nathan had a sweet tooth and sometimes it was absolutely adorable how excited he got over sweets. 

“That’s great,” Marc said honestly. 

“You’ll go with me, right?” Nathan asked so innocently, but Marc’s heart skipped a beat. He most definitely meant as friends, but Marc couldn’t help overthinking it. 

“Yeah… Yeah, sure,” Marc said and Nathan smiled even wider. 

Nathan turned to sit down and Marc followed after. Even though they didn’t have anything to work on, they would still eat lunch together in the art room. 

“Hey, everyone, come look at this,” Alix said as she strode into the room holding her phone.

Every student in the art room gathered around Alix to get a better look at what was playing on the screen. It was… Ladybug. Her costume was black with red spots instead of her usual one and she appeared to be fighting Chat Noir on the Carapace parade balloon. Suddenly, just as everyone came to the conclusion that Ladybug had been akumatized, she caught Chat Noir and used his own Cataclysm on him, turning him to dust in an instant. 

“No,” Marc whispered feeling his legs become weak. Was all of this real? 

Everyone seemed to wonder the same thing as they looked around in panic, almost expecting Ladybug to jump out of somewhere and turn them to the dust too. 

“What will happen now?” Nathan asked out loud and Marc wished from the bottom of his heart that he knew. What will happen now that Hawkmoth has gotten the Miraculouses? His mind was racing with those thoughts and he only he began paying attention to what was around him again when he heard screams from outside. 

Someone went to see what had happened, but just as he reached the door, he quickly stepped back in terror as hundreds of crimson butterflies flew inside the classroom. One of them landed on Alix, who watched everything terrified. A few moments later, Timebreaker stood in her place. 

“Alix!” Nathan exclaimed moving to get closer to her.

Marc, acting purely on instinct, grabbed Nathan’s wrist to make him stop. Nathan turned to look at him questioningly, but Marc ignored him and glanced around the room trying to find a solution to their problem. Realizing that the butterflies were just normal akumas, but in bigger quantity, he took a deep breath to calm himself. The butterflies, suddenly began avoiding him, moving on towards other victims. 

“Keep calm. Positive feelings only. They can't get you that way,” Marc said towards Nathan who nodded weakly. However, his eyes were still glancing around the room and the butterflies, now hesitant, were still targeting him. 

Marc grabbed Nathan’s face between his hands so all his attention would be on him rather than the akumas. “Look at me,” Marc whispered loud enough only for Nathan to hear. 

Nathaniel snapped his gaze back to him and he nodded taking a deep breath the same way Marc had done a few moments before. Nathan held his gaze and didn’t look away and Marc began feeling so vulnerable. He felt like pulling away, but he didn't. He never felt this way with anyone and this weirdly intimate moment made his chest feel warm despite the disaster around them. 

“Don’t look away,” Marc pleaded almost begging. He could tell Nathan felt better and he didn’t want them to break apart. Not yet.

Nathan brought his hand up and grasped Marc’s fingers between his. He didn’t look away. Not even for a second. 

“I wasn’t planning to,” Nathan whispered in a low tone that sent shivers down Marc’s spine. 

They stood gazing into each other’s eyes, until there were no traces of negative feelings. Everything around them disappeared and they ignored the world falling into chaos. In the end, the people in the room were gone and they were left alone. 

Out of necessity, they pulled away from each other and looked around the room to measure the damage. Tables were overturned, papers were everywhere and there were _still_ some crimson butterflies around. 

Nathan tiptoed towards the open window, closing it while Marc walked to his bag and picked up two thick textbooks. He handed one to Nathan and with a nod, they began running around the room and scaring the butterflies, herding them towards the opened door. When the moths were gone, they slammed the door shut and slid down to the floor panting . Marc sighed as everything that had happened was beginning to catch up to him. 

“What now?” Marc asked, his tone coming out more panicked than he intended. He felt his heart race in his chest and his breaths starting to become more shallow as fear took over his entire body. In that moment, Nathan grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. He put his free hand on the back of Marc’s head and pulled him into a hug. 

“Nath,” Marc began his voice muffled by the fabric of Nathan’s shirt. “Ladybug was akumatized, Chat Noir is dead and the entire Paris is full of akumas. We only got spared because of luck, but what next?” 

Nathan pulled back and with a hand on his cheek, he guided Marc’s gaze to his own. Just as before, Marc felt too vulnerable, but this time he couldn't fight the desire to look away. 

“Marc, don’t look away,” Nathan whispered so softly that Marc had barely heard him. With great difficulty, he moved his gaze from the floor to Nathan’s turquoise eyes again. They were so calming and hypnotizing. 

“Rena Rouge, Carapace and even Queen Bee,” Nathan said in the same calming tone from before. “They are still out there. They will save Ladybug and her lucky charm will bring back Chat Noir. They will win, as they always do.”

Marc shook his head and Nathan patiently put a finger under his chin to lead his eyes back to him. “You don’t know that.”

Nathan smiled. “But thinking any different will get me akumatized.”

Marc nodded, this time not moving his eyes from Nathan. He noticed what Nathan had done. He had helped him the same way Marc did only moments before. They completed each other, Marc realized not for the first time hoping, that he wasn’t the only one who saw it. Marc smiled back and was surprised when Nathan broke their gaze to look at his lips. Only for a second and then he was back. 

“Can I kiss you?” Nathan asked in a low whisper. 

Marc wasn’t as surprised by that question as he should have been, but his heart began speeding up nonetheless. He felt anxiety build up inside him, but in that moment he decided to banish his overthinking and just do what felt right. Who knows if he would get to do it some other time. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Marc confessed without pulling away. 

“Me neither,” Nathan said smiling sheepishly. 

Marc wanted it. He knew this wasn’t the time nor the place for this, but he wanted Nathan to kiss him _so bad_ that all common sense had left him. In the end, he nodded.

“Please kiss me,” Marc said returning the same smile. 

Nathan moved his hand from Marc’s chin to his cheek. His touch was so soft that Marc barely felt it and he briefly wondering if Nathan was afraid. Those thoughts were immediately gone from his head when he noticed Nathan biting his lip. Marc couldn’t stand it much longer. He took the final step. 

He pressed his lips against Nathan, not giving him time to kiss back before he pulled away. He wanted to say something, but was interrupted when Nathan leaned in to kiss him again. Their second kiss was a bit longer and it made them feel closer than they have ever been. 

After they pulled away from each other, they rested their foreheads together, not ready face the world just yet. 

“Nathan?” 

“Hmm?” 

Marc took a deep breath remembering his decision from before. “I know it’s not the best time for this, but I like you.”

Nathan laughed lightly making Marc’s lips quirk up as well. “If it wasn’t obvious by now, I like you, too.”

Marc smiled wider, loving the way those words sounded from Nathan’s mouth. Standing together fear couldn't be found in their hearts and minds anymore. They knew that no matter what happened to Paris or even the entire world, they would have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Since I didn't see Reverser or Evillustrater anywhere in the episode, I just of course had to assume they were making out in the art room! :D Comments are appreciated!


End file.
